


The Fate of the Phoenix ~ Uchronies ~ Telepaths - Serenity

by orphan_account



Series: The Fate of the Phoenix ~ Uchronies [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men : Apocalypse
Genre: F/M, Telepaths path, The Fate of the Phoenix, Uchronies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet and peaceful afternoon at Xavier's mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fate of the Phoenix ~ Uchronies ~ Telepaths - Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> This work is an Uchrony of The Fate of the Phoenix.

The sun was shining brightly upon the school's park, and the wind was sweetly blowing in the trees. The youngest students were playing around the fountain, laughing and talking cheerfully. A little girl was discussing with birds. Another one was making water splash all around and draw beautiful aquatic curls in the air, earning her classmates' admirative sighs.

Xavier's school for gifted youngsters had finally been created.

Rachel and Charles were watching them since a distance, just in front of the manor's french doors. The red-haired woman was standing, her right hand resting upon her waist. The other telepath sat in his wheelchair, his elbows resting on his armrests.

"You made it, Charles", Rachel said, gazing fondly at the children.

"We made it, darling", Charles corrected, turning his look toward her.

She looked down at him and smiled when he took her left hand to gently kiss her knuckles. Years had passed since the tragic events that brought them to meet. Yet, she still felt her heart increase its rhythm when he touched her.

" _I'm flattered, Rachel._ "

"Do not play this game, you forget I am a telepath too", she answered, amused in spite of her fake threatening tone.

"How could I forget it ?", he sweetly answered.

They both turned their look back to the little students.

Then, a quite worrying thought came to Rachel's mind.

"Charles... What are we going to do when Jean Grey and Scott Summers will come to the school ?", she asked her companion.

Charles' expression's froze, and his eyes widened. They both exchanged a preoccupied look, along with an embarrassed smile.

"... I didn't think of that", he confessed.

"We could just say that the physics teacher is their future daughter", she joked.

"... But, by the day they come, maybe you'll be Rachel Xavier ?"

The she-mutant smiled, giggling. A few seconds transpired before Charles' words sunk into Rachel's head.

When she understood what he was saying, she turned toward him, an astonished expression on her face.

"[A](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gVul71VqhzA)re you asking me to marry you ?"

"Well, technically, no, since I currently don't have the ring on me, but..."

When he looked up at the red-haired woman, Charles saw she was starting to cry. She smiled widely and a tear fell on her cheek. She sniffed and stared down at Charles.

"... I'm looking forward to the day when you'll ask me", she said.

"What about tomorrow ?", Charles proposed.

"Perfect."

A second later, Rachel was bending over his wheelchair and kissing the Professor X.

All of the children let out a disgusted cry at their sight.


End file.
